Klaine Hiatus Madness Ficlets
by The Klaine Purist
Summary: This is where I post my Klaine Hiatus Madness Fic's. There will be five short stories fitting the themes of each day.
1. Of Elves and Hobbits

Blaine first noticed the pale boy during lunch the second day of camp. He was just finishing up his apple and looked across the room and there he was, sitting alone at a table looking like a prince or maybe an elf? Blaine knew about princes and elves because he had found a really thick book in the library about a Hobbit and even though he was only nine, and some parts of the tale was scary he had read the whole thing under the covers, using his flashlight.

He lost sight of the boy as they headed to their new activities, but that afternoon when Blaine had to go up to his cabin to change after one of the bigger boys had capsized the canoe he sat in, he saw the boy sitting in the shade under a tree drawing.

"Whatcha doin?" Blaine said as he stopped in front of the boy. The boy looked up at him from where he was sitting.

"I'm designing," the boy said and turned his attention back to his drawing.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked. He wasn't sure what designing was exactly, but it had to be interesting because the boy seemed very caught up in what he was doing.

The boy huffed a bit, but then he slowly motioned for Blaine to come sit next to him.

When Blaine was seated the boy tilted the sketch pad so he could see.

Blaine felt his breath hitch as he watched in awe as the boy carefully leafed through pages filled with beautiful princesses in dresses in every colour in the rainbow.

"Wow…" Blaine breathed.

"Are you gonna laugh now?" the pale boy asked, his voice suspicious.

Blaine shook his head vigorously making his curls fly.

The two boys looked at each other for a while.

"Can you draw elves as well?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

The pale boy cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Like Tinkerbell?"

"No silly, Tinkerbell is a fairy. I mean like elves, that live in the woods, tall and beautiful and powerful. Kind of like you." Blaine blushed and stared at his hands, he had just called a boy beautiful. Dad said boys weren't beautiful. They were handsome or sporty or tough, not beautiful.

When he dared look up at the pale boy he found him wearing a small smile.

"You like elves?"

"Oh yes! I like elves and princes, and hobbits."

The pale boy looked at him, his face scrunched up in thought.

"What's a hobbit?" he asked.

Blaine wasn't sure how to explain, but he remembered one thing.

"They are like people, only short and they have curly hair… and big feet."

The pale boy laughed.

"Kind of like you then?"

"I don't have big feet!" Blaine said exasperatedly, lifting his bare feet up and wiggling his toes.

"Okay, so you haven't got big feet, but you have curly hair and you are smaller than me," the boy said with a smile.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, then he grinned.

"Do you wanna play? You can be an elf and I'll be a hobbit, and we can have an adventure."

The pale boy thought for a moment, but then he nodded.

"Okay."

"Cool! My name is Blaine, what's yours?"

"Kurt."


	2. About a boy

**This story is based upon actual events that took place at my work. Names are changed for anonymity. Also, there might be some things that are not right if you live in USA like age,grade and the law I am referring too, this is because it happened in another country.**

Every Thursday Kurt comes to pick Blaine up from work. It has become a "thing" that every Thursday they go to that tiny Italian restaurant that lies halfway between Blaine's work and home and have a "date". So, this Thursday, like every other, Kurt is at the school where Blaine teaches first grade at exactly 5 pm. However, unlike every other Thursday Blaine is not alone.

He is sitting on the steps of the building with a little boy with white blond hair, a little boy that is leaning into him making Kurt once again swear to himself that they have to have that talk soon, about starting a family.

He walks over and stops in front of the pair, both of them looking up at him with similarly hopeful eyes. The hope in the blue eyes fades and they are soon hidden under that mop of hair as the boy looks down at his hands. Blaine ruffles his hair a bit.

"We're just waiting for Adrian's father, he is a little late at picking him up," Blaine says, his voice upbeat, but his eyes send a whole other message to Kurt. He is worried.

There's nothing else to do in a situation such as this, but to wait. Blaine has been in communication with the boy's mother (she is in Phoenix on a business trip) and the father's secretary (Mr. Bennet left the office two hours ago, but I will try to get hold of him for you Mr. Anderson). Blaine hasn't been able to reach the boy's father yet and Kurt knows this is what worries him.

Kurt has never been very comfortable with little boys, but he tries his best to drag Adrian into a conversation (Who's his favourite superhero? _Spiderman. _What does he want to be when he grows up? _Fireman._ Does he like school? That one earns him a shrug, and that makes him sad because shouldn't a first grader be excited about school?)

Blaine asks Adrian if he knows who was supposed to pick him up today, but the boy doesn't know. He seems resigned to his fate of just waiting and Blaine leaves him next to Kurt to try calling the boy's mother again on his cell.

A taxi stops by the curb and Kurt and Adrian looks up. The door finally opens and a man steps out somewhat unsteadily. Kurt feels the boy next to him tense up and he quickly catches Blaine's attention. His husband looks from Kurt over to the man walking a little to carefully up the path to the steps.

Adrian has got up and is putting his backpack on when Blaine steps in front of him.

"Adrian, do you think you could show Kurt the new jungle gym at the playground? I just need to talk to your daddy a little bit."

Kurt doesn't want to leave Blaine there alone to handle the situation with the obviously drunk man, but he understands that Blaine doesn't want Adrian to be exposed to the confrontation he suspect is coming. They don't make it too far however before Mr. Bennet is getting agitated.

"I want my son! Who the fuck are you to refuse to hand over my son to me you little fairy!"

"Mr. Bennet," Blaine's calm voice can be heard, "I am not allowed to release a child into the custody of anyone that is clearly drunk. If I do that I can loose my job. Now please, for Adrian's sake, is there anyone else I can call that can come pick the boy up?"

Mr. Bennet keeps up the stream of insults for a little while, and Kurt can feel the little hand in his shaking. He crouches down and finds himself with an armful of sobbing five year old boy.

"It's okay Adrian, we'll figure something out. Nobody's going to hurt you." Kurt stands up, carrying the blond boy, not caring that his neck and shoulder is getting wet from the tears.

"I don't want dad to be mad, I want to go with my dad," the boy cries, but at the same time he makes no effort to get down.

The voices of Mr. Bennet and Blaine have quieted and Kurt hopes this is a good thing. He slowly walks around the corner and finds Blaine talking on the phone again; Mr. Bennet is nowhere to be seen. When he hangs up, Blaine approaches them with a gentle smile on his face.

"Adrian," he says, getting the boy's attention. "I've just spoken to your aunt Jo and she will be here in 20 minutes to pick you up. How does that sound?"

A small smile spreads across the boy's face and he wipes his runny nose on his sleeve.

"Why don't you and Blaine go over to the playground and I'll go over to that Deli and get us some sandwiches," Kurt suggests, and the little boy's face breaks into a wide grin. Kurt hands him over to Blaine, and instead of having a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant, they end up having a picnic with a five year old, sitting on the swings in the playground until a flustered young woman shows up and Blaine can finally hand the boy over to a responsible adult.

That evening Blaine declines a glass of vine as they relax of the couch and Kurt has to ask if anything like this has ever happened before. He is relieved when Blaine shakes his head, but then his husband's voice can be heard quietly saying; "That man is one of the most renowned child psychologist in New York…"


	3. Beach Critters

"Papa look!" Kurt looked up from the book he was reading to find his youngest son standing over him, wet and cowered in sand, the four year old held his chubby little hands together, obviously hiding something in the hollow between his palms. Kurt sat up and the curly haired boy carefully opened his hands to reveal a little tiny crab immediately started to scuttle sideways to get free from its captor.

"That's amazing honey, why don't you show your dad?" Kurt said, not really wanting a rampant crab anywhere near him. He watched as his little boy proudly scooted over to Blaine, who was lying straight out in the sunshine, asleep.

"Daddy! Wake up; you have to meet my new friend."

Kurt laughed as Blaine woke with a start, clearly alarmed and sleepy enough to need some time to gather his bearings.

"Daddy look at my crab!" and their youngest son proceeded to place the captured crab on his father's stomach.

Kurt hadn't seen his husband move so fast in a long time. It was not that Blaine was normally scared of tiny crabs; it was just that he was half asleep and found himself with something scuttling across his waist.

Kurt laughed out loud at his husband's little dance as he tried to get whatever it had been off him.

"Daddy that was my friend!" Tyler sniffled, a warning sign that a distraction was needed fast.

"Why don't you and Daddy take a walk over to the ice-cream stand and then see if you can't find a new crab?" Kurt suggested, catching Blaine's eye.

"Yay!" Tyler cheered and was up and heading for the pastel coloured shack before Blaine could get to his feet.

"Kids, Ice-cream time," Blaine shouted and got the attention of the terrible twosome that were building a sandcastle further away. They ran to catch up with their father and Kurt gave the group one last look before he let his book carry him away again. It was an image that would be stuck in his mind for years to come, the four bodies outlined against the sun. Two in red bathing suits, hair in wet pigtails and a smaller one in a Lightning McQueen trunk with his little hand firmly holding on to the taller man, not a large man, with olive skin and too much sand in his curly hair.


	4. The story of the magical pirate

**Thursday is Trope Gaunlet and I am trying to mark it properly but I've never done it before so here goes**

**Badboy!Pirate!Magician!Writer!Daddy!Kurt**

**Vampire!Nerd!Musician!Daddy!Blaine**

Kurt Hummel, also known as the most badass pirate of the seven seas is having a good night. Actually, he's having a very good night because he is almost back at the waterfront and has yet to have anyone attempt to rob him of tonight's earnings. True, the gold filling his pockets is his due to his not so natural luck at gambling, but what's a little magic here and there as long as he gets away with it. His mind is pleasantly fuzzy from drink and he is doing his best not to step in some of the puddles that is dotting the brick alley. Some of those are not filled with rainwater, he knows from experience. The dark night is warm with a gentle breeze, bringing him whiffs of seaweed, tar and saltwater. He is almost out of the alley when something is stumbling out of the dark shadows and bumps into him, making his pockets jingle.

"Look where you're going you fool," Kurt spits at the stranger, who is bent over picking up… books?

"I am so sorry sir.."

"Captain!"

"Sorry, Captain, I was just reading this frightfully interesting dissertation on the use of maggots in medicine and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"To right you weren't looking!" Kurt is speaking too loudly and a window on the second floor is thrown open.

"Will you be quiet down there!" someone bellows and Kurt can see the man in front of him almost cowering from the harsh voice. Taking a closer look, Captain Kurt finds the man very attractive.

"Hey Cutie," he says reaching out an unsteady hand to cup his chin. "Wanna come back to my ship and have some fun?"

The young man shuffles his papers and books nervously, but Kurt is having none of that and makes him look up at him.

The young man has golden eyes that glow in the dark, and Kurt finds himself mesmerised by the hypnotic swirling of golds and browns. His mind must be more muddled by drink than he thought because it takes him a minute to register that no human has eyes that glow in the dark.

"Shit!" Kurt exclaims and lurches backwards, but he is held in place by two inhumanly strong hands. The young man is gripping him and his eyes have a hungry look.

"I just want a taste; I bet you taste like ketchup and black pudding…"

_"EUCH! Daddy, why would the vampire like ketchup and black pudding, that's gross!"_

_Kurt looks up to find his son sitting up in bed, his wild hair is standing straight up and he is very much awake, not getting sleepy at all._

_"Well you see Michael, those are Vampires favourite foods, they are partial to them because of the colours, red for blood, black for death."_

_"Cool." _

_Kurt wonders where his son has got his morbid fascination with blood and gore, certainly not from him. _

_"Well, it's not from me either," a voice says behind him, 'of course he said that out loud'._

_"Dad! You're back!" Michael shouts and launches himself from the bed and into his father's arms. _

_"Hi there Mikey," Blaine laughs as he catches the eight year old. "What kind of bedtime story is your daddy telling you? Did I hear something about blood and death?"_

_Michael bounces a little in his fathers arms._

_"I was awesome," he says with a sense of reverence._

_Blaine looks over at Kurt, who starts to blush under his gaze. _

_"Your daddy is the best at making up stories isn't he. That's why he's such a talented writer." Blaine leans in and gives Kurt a quick kiss. _

_"Mikey, why don't you climb back into bed and I'll go get my guitar and then I'll sing you a good night song. Does that sound okay?"_

_The boy nods vigorously and squirms out of the embrace and gets into bed. _

_Blaine disappears for a minute only to come back with his guitar case. _

_"Are you sure you're up for this, you're not too tired?" Kurt asks quietly as his husband retrieves his guitar and checks that it's tuned._

_"I am never too tired for my family," Blaine says, letting a hand caress Kurt's arm._

_"I love you." Kurt says._

_"I love you too," Blaine gives him a little smile, Kurt can tell that he is tired contrary to what he just said._

_"Now let me go serenade our son to sleep so that I can show you just how much," Blaine says and Kurt is suddenly having a good night, a very good night._


	5. What if

**So in this the boys are watching Supernatural season 6 "The French Mistake", so spoilers for that. **

The theme music streamed out of the speakers on the laptop as the show ended and Blaine stretched his back as Kurt moved the laptop from its position on his thighs.

"That was awesome," Blaine said, "so funny."

"Yeah. I wonder how much of that was based in reality though and how much was them poking fun at themselves."

Blaine sat up and looked at his boyfriend, he had that look in his face that meant he was thinking too much and would be going into a ramble.

"What do you mean based in reality?"

"Well," Kurt said, and it was clear that he was gathering arguments to base his rant on. "We know that Jared is married to that actress and we know that Jensen was in a soap _and _he is from Texas. Do you think the other stuff might be true as well?"

"Like?" Blaine drew it out because though he loved Supernatural, he often got too distracted by the hotness of Jensen Ackles to get every little detail of the dialogue.

"Like how they kept saying that 'they were at least talking to each other' or how Jensen had never been to Jared's house." Kurt had crossed his legs now and was looking eager.

"I don't know? I don't think so. I mean, in the outtakes and stuff they always look like they are having a good time and are good friends."

Both boys thought about this for a moment.

"Do you think we would have been good friends?" Kurt asked, and Blaine had to rewind to see if he had missed part of the conversation because he did not get what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Huh" was the eloquent response he came up with.

"If that had happened to us, if our life turned out to be a TV show in another dimension, do you think we would be friends?"

"I would hope we would be more than friends. I love you and I think that no matter what dimension we would be together, you know."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss and Blaine felt very happy with that response until his boyfriend spoke again.

"But, what if we weren't gay?"

"I don't… that's not… why…" Blaine spluttered, and it took him a while to get his mind to fully grasp what his boyfriend was saying.

"So, you're saying that in another dimension we might not be gay?"

"Yeah, or at least you, I'm not sure my fabulousness could be faked even by an amazing actor." Kurt was on a roll now.

"You never know, you could be straight and an award winning actor…"

"Then what would I be doing on a TV show?"

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that. He just knew that he didn't like to think about a world where he wouldn't be together with Kurt. It sounded depressing and lonely.

"I don't think my fabulousness could be faked either," he said somewhat petulantly and Kurt leaned in and gave him another kiss, this one more passionate.

"I guess we agree then?"

"I guess so."

They collapsed into a horizontal position and were soon making out. Blaine was enjoying the feel of Kurt's body so close to him and the kisses… until Kurt tensed and raised himself up on his elbows.

"What do you think the others would be like?"

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine whined at the lack of contact. "What are you talking about?"

"In that other dimension, what do you think our friends would be like?"

"Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me…"


End file.
